Nights Go On
by Rex175
Summary: A story about a high school senior and his friends. A story about friendship, family, romance, and of course, humor. Rated T for language. For once, I own something: this entire story! I do not own Linkin Park or Hollywood Undead. Enjoy and please review. (On Hold)
1. Prelude

**Nights Go On**

Chapter 1: Prelude

_First Pov (Tyler)_

_September 6, 2016_

I started walking towards the building and took a deep breath, knowing that I was starting my 12th grade school year. I stopped walking to look at the school that sat in front of me. The school I had known since the 10th grade. I continued walking towards the Troy International Academy. I looked down at myself and began to think about how I looked.

I wore my dark grey jeans and a black belt that was wrapped around my waist, held up by the loops of the pants. I wore a black tanktop with vibrant green lines on it. My tanktop was tucked into my pants and on top of that, I wore my light black short-sleeve polo shirt. My digital watch was wrapped tightly around my left wrist and the time said 8:00 AM. I also wore a black sweatband that sat on my right wrist. It had grey lines on one side of it and in the middle of the grey was a group of red letters that spelled out 'Green Day' and yes; I listen to the band sometimes. I wasn't wearing glasses anymore, due to the fact that I was able to get laser-eye surgery over the summer. No more squinting at things five feet in front of me. I wore my usual white socks, along with my white/grey Champion shoes. I always double-knotted them and I never untied them because they were easy to slip on and slip off. I ran my hand through my very short dark brown hair that would grow back very quickly in one month.

For my freshman year in high school, I went to Michigan Collegiate for one year and then my mother told me about Troy's International Academy. She said that about 85% of the students that graduate get scholarships. She also told me that it was like a smart/creative school and to my interest, they don't have uniforms. I took the placement test after I had finished 9th grade and I got into the school. I love the school. The students are nice and _almost_ everyone gets along. The teachers are awesome. This school is so much fun that I actually miss it over the summer. When I took the ACT test, I heard that the highest score that you could get was 36. I got a 29 on my ACT final and I did not expect to get that good of a score.

Now that this is my final year in high school, it's time to finish strong. The night is darkest right before the dawn and I can see just a part of the Sun over the horizon. Yeah, this is the finish line. I just wish I wasn't crossing it alone.

I opened the door and walked through the hallways. I found my new locker, #45, and I entered the combination, 7, 28, and 14. I opened the locker and placed my shoulder bag on the hook after pulling out my notebooks. I set my lunch bag down on the floor of the locker before grabbing my pens and pencils. I put them in my right pocket and closed the locker.

I pulled out a sheet of paper that listed all of my classes for the year and looked at my 1st hour which said, "Advanced Science-Mr. Watson, Room 108." I looked around and saw Room 108 right next to me. I opened the door and walked into the class room, noticing that only a couple other kids were already in their seats. I took a seat next to a student with dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and slight pale skin. He wore glasses and he was smarter than me, but I'm not jealous. I smiled as I shook hands with one of my best friends, Drew. He wore a dark green Michigan State t-shirt with cyan-colored jeans.

"How was your summer?" He asked.

"I went on a trip to Washington D.C. Saw the capitol, the Smithsonian Museum, the White House. It was a real blast." I simply explained. "What'd you do over the summer?"

"Didn't really do much. I went on a trip to Florida and that's it." Drew answered, giving me a bored look in the process.

"Well, at least you did something." I replied, making Andrew chuckle.

"Better than sitting around with nothing to do." We both turned our heads to see our friend, Lauren, standing in the door way. She wore blood red pants along with a black t-shirt with a deep blue jacket on top. She wore black and white shoes on her feet. I noticed a small, black band that looped around a part of her black hair, forming a ponytail that extended to the back of her neck. She had light tan skin and brown eyes.

"Let me guess: you drew a lot of pictures, had many debates with your brother, and watched anime." I said as she took a seat in one of the chairs that connected to the desk. Her seat was right behind my own.

"Pretty much." Lauren replied before we all started chuckling lightly. At that moment, more students entered the classroom, all of them talking about what they did over the summer.

"Tyler?" I turned my head and I thought about that voice, for it sounded so familiar. I saw an old friend from Karate, standing in the doorway. It was Abigail and she looked just the same, but she was a little taller. I mean, I haven't seen her for a couple years.

"Abigail?"

Abigail was a brunette with long hair that rested on her shoulders. She had tan skin and bright green eyes. She wore dark blue jeans with a cyan-blue t-shirt and white tennis-shoes. She was skinny like me and it seemed to fit her figure. I stood up as she walked up to me. Without warning, she pulled me into a hug. I was stunned for a short time, but I eventually returned the embrace. After a few moments, we let go and smiled at each other.

"How are you doing? I haven't seen you in like three years." I said.

"I'm doing well." She answered, flashing her great smile.

"You look great." I complimented.

"You do, too." She replied. We both stood there, smiling at each other.

"Oh, Abigail, I want you to meet two of my best friends." I replied, gesturing over at Lauren and Drew. "Drew, Lauren, I want you both to meet one of my friends from karate, Abigail." They all shook hands with each other and introduced themselves while I sat down. Afterwards, Abigail took a seat right next to me as Mr. Watson, our science teacher, walked into the classroom.

Mr. Watson wore black dress pants along with a bright green, long-sleeve formal shirt and sported a dark red neck-tie that hung from the collar of his shirt. He was an African-American with black skin (I'm not racist); very short black hair, and blue eyes. He also had a light goatee and mustache. Mr. Watson was a nice guy who could be strict at sometimes. He set his belongings down on the table before looking up at the students in the room.

Class has just started.


	2. Everyone's Talking

**_I apologize for making this a short chapter_  
****Nights**** Go On**

Chapter 2: Everyone's Talking

_First Pov (Lauren)_

_December 2, 2016_

Tyler, Abigail, and I took our seats just a few minutes before Advanced Science class began. Drew and I have both noticed over the past couple years that Ty is popular in the school. But he never forgot who his true friends were and he stayed focused on his work as well. Anyway, Drew wasn't in school today because he was out sick.

During the class, Mr. Watson told us about the upcoming Winter Dance that would occur next Friday from 6:00 PM-10:00 PM in the gym. There would food, music, dancing, and karaoke. We didn't have to purchase tickets for the dance, so that was good. For the whole day, everyone was talking about who's going with who to the dance.

Later, during lunch, Abigail and I sat together, talking about the exact same thing. Tyler was busy tutoring some students who needed some help in Trigonometry 1A. I told Abigail that I was going by myself.

"What about you? Have anyone in special in mind?" I curiously asked, taking a bite of a sandwich that I had packed for lunch. Abigail looked a little nervous. "What's wrong?"

"I'm thinking about asking Tyler."

"Really? Give it a shot. He could use the company…for once." I answered.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"Back in middle school, Tyler would always go to the school dances alone. Never asked any girl to go with him. He's always been the lone wolf type of guy." I briefly explained before continuing. "You should ask him."

"I'm nervous to ask him. It's hard for me to start again after what happened with my ex."

"What happened with your ex?" We both looked to see Tyler, taking a seat right next to Abigail. Abigail turned her head away before looking at Tyler again.

"It was two years ago. His name was Kyle and we had a steady relationship. Then, he started doing drugs. I barely saw him each day and we broke up. One day, he came over to my house while my parents were out of town. He held a gun to my head and said he was going to rape me. One of my friends was gonna come over and heard everything from outside the door. She called the cops and they arrived before Kyle could rape me. He was cornered and he took the easy way out…by putting a bullet in his head." She explained. "That's why it's hard for me to start again. I just don't want anything like that to happen again."

"Oh, my God." I quietly said to myself, feeling bad for Abigail.

"I had no idea that happened. I feel so sorry for you. I know that I'd never do that." Tyler replied truthfully. "Hardest part of ending is starting again." The bell started ringing, meaning lunch was over.


	3. Powerless

**Nights Go On**

Chapter 3: Powerless

_First Pov (Andrew)_

_December 4, 2016_

_9:30 PM_

Over the weekend, my sickness went away and besides, it was just a cold. I sat down on the couch in the living room and picked up the TV remote. I turned it on and instantly started flipping through channels. There was nothing on at the moment. I thought that I may as well check the news for anything interesting. Whenever I couldn't find anything to watch on TV, I always checked the news for pretty much anything that would interest me. Sometimes, I wouldn't check the news and instead, I would pick out a movie from the DVD shelf. If I didn't do that, I would go play video games for an hour or so. And if I didn't do that, I would read a book.

Tonight, I chose to watch the news. But before I pressed #2 for the Fox 2 New Channel, part of me didn't want to press that button. For some unknown reason, I felt like something happened…something bad.

The news just came back from the commercial break and there was a car accident at 14 Mile Road and Ryan Road. They said a drunk driver ran a red light and hit a white 2012 Dodge Avenger 45 minutes ago. The Fire Department arrived along with an ambulance. The helicopter's camera zoomed in on the upside down car as the passenger side-door broke off the car. The victim climbed out and started walking slowly away from the severely damaged car. The man looked up at the helicopter as its light shined brightly. He brought up his right arm to cover his eyes from the light and he looked so familiar. I stood up and realized who it was.

"Tyler." Without warning, the damaged car exploded into a fiery inferno. Tyler was knocked back from the blast instantly and the paramedics ran over to him while the firefighters sprayed water at the fire. I just stood there in shock and awe.

* * *

_First Pov (Tyler)_

_45 minutes earlier…_

_8:45 PM_

_I slowly stopped at a red light on 14 Mile Road at Ryan. I pulled out my white iPhone 5 and went to my contacts. I was about to call Drew to see how he was feeling, but the light turned green. I put my phone in my pocket and started driving. Who would've thought that a drunk driver would run a red light and hit me?_

_I got hit hard on the driver's side and the car was sent rolling. The pavement, concrete, and asphalt put multiple dents into the car as the glass broke, hundreds of fragments and pieces flying all around. The pain of impact…God, it was like a small death. My entire life flashed before my eyes as the car kept tumbling around. I closed my eyes, ready to face death. It felt like the end._

_45 minutes later, I opened my eyes, waking up to the sound of the quiet, sleeping sirens. I looked around and the car was flipped upside down. It then started to rain outside as lightning struck in the distance and thunder echoed through the dark grey clouds. I unbuckled my seat-belt and fell about a half-foot. I turned my body so that my feet were facing the passenger side-door. I pulled my knees up to my chest before extending my legs out, kicking the door out the hinges. I clawed my way out and stopped when I looked at myself in the mirror that was attached the car's exterior. Starting at the top of my forehead and ending at my cheek was a large, thin cut that went down the right side of my face. I was bleeding slowly and I remembered that I had to get out of the car. I crawled out on my hands and knees as the sirens kept getting louder and louder. My hearing was coming back faster than I had expected._

_I looked up at the Fox 2 News helicopter as it pointed the light at me, causing me to bring up my right arm, shielding my eyes from the brightness. I started walking towards the ambulance that arrived on scene, along with a fire truck. I kept walking and as I kept moving, I kept on fading. Darkness was starting to pull me down and shadows started blocking my sight. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to see that the car I had clawed my way out of was on fire._

_Suddenly, the vehicle exploded and the flames got bigger than they were before. The blast knocked me down and it hurt, regardless of the fact that I was about a few feet away from it. I started coughing as the sound of footsteps got louder with each second. My life started going through my head again as I slowly closed my eyes, sliding into unconsciousness._

* * *

_December 5, 2016_

_9:00 AM_

I opened my eyes and sat up, finding myself in the hospital. I looked at the time and it was 9:00 in morning. I looked around and no one was in the room with me. But I was grateful for the fact that I was alive. I looked down at myself and I had all of my limbs. I buried my face into my hands and gently laughed before looking up at the ceiling.

"Thank you, God." I quietly whispered before turning my head to look at the door. The sound of footsteps got louder with each passing second until the wooden door opened. I saw the nurse along with my family and friends. I smiled as each and every one of them ran over to me. I talked to my family and they were all so relieved that I was okay. After an hour, my father went down to the lobby to wait for me while the rest went back home. Abigail, Lauren, and Andrew found a couple chairs to sit in for the time being.

"So, you got hit by a drunk driver?" Drew asked as I stood up and grabbed my clean clothes.

"You were watching the news channel, weren't you?" I answered before walking into the bathroom. I locked the door as the conversation continued.

"No, I was watching Spongebob. Of course, I was watching the news. " I started changing as I laughed at Drew's sarcasm. The next question came from Lauren.

"Did you think you were gonna die?" She curiously asked.

"My life was going through my head the whole time. Seat-belt saved my life and I saved my life. Oh, and the paramedics saved my life too." I briefly explained as I finished changing. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed the bandage on the right side of my head. I slowly pulled it off and the cut on the side of my face wasn't bleeding anymore. The doctors told me that it would heal within a few weeks.

"I've never been closer to death than this." I replied as I continued to look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing my dark grey jeans with my black belt and wore a black tanktop with blood red details. My tanktop was tucked into my pants and I wore my light black, short-sleeve polo shirt on top of that with one of two buttons attached. I wrapped my watch around my left wrist and I wore my 'Green Day' sweatband on my other wrist. I slipped my arms through the long-sleeves of my casual sports jacket that was black with dark grey outlines. I turned around and unlocked the door before opening it. I walked out and smiled at Drew and Lauren. They both got up and started walking towards the door.

"I'll see you two at school tomorrow." I said, waving at them. They waved back at me before leaving the room. I looked at Abigail as she rested her back against the wall. She looked like she was lost in her own mind. "Abigail, are you alright?" I asked, concerned. She looked at me a few moments after.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just really worried about you." She answered.

"I know you were. I gotta get going. I'll see you tomorrow." I replied as we both smiled at each other. Abigail suddenly hugged me and I returned the embrace before leaving the room.


	4. Light Never Comes

**_I do not own Linkin Park or Hollywood Undead_  
Nights Go On**

Chapter 4: Light Never Comes

_First Pov (Abigail)_

_December 9, 2016_

_6:45 PM_

I found Drew and Lauren, but there was no sign of Tyler. Everyone heard what had happened the weekend before and when they saw Ty, most of them kept their difference, whether from respect or fear. The cut on Tyler's head started healing, getting smaller with each passing day. Tonight was the Winter Dance and almost every senior from the school was there. I was looking for Tyler until I saw him enter through the gym doors. I have to admit, Ty looked handsome.

He wore a light tan suit with a blood red dress-shirt underneath his buttoned-up jacket, along with a black necktie and black formal shoes. His dark brown hair was now shorter than it was before, standing a few millimeters above his head. The cut on the side of his head was about halfway healed. He started walking towards Drew, Lauren, and me as he looked around.

"Is that new?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, it is. What do you think?" Tyler answered, turning around in a full 360 spin. Drew and Lauren both said it looked nice.

"You look…handsome." I nervously said as Tyler looked at me, smiling.

"Thanks, Abigail. You look great, too." I blushed when he gave me that compliment before I looked down at myself. I was wearing my silver, short-sleeve dress that stretched down to my ankles, along with a pair of silver bracelets (one for each hand) and high heels to match. I had loosened my hair earlier and it rested on my shoulders for the entirety of the night.

Ty took a moment to look up at the stage and saw that the karaoke spot was open. "It's time to liven this place up, don't you think?" He looked at all of us with a slight grin on his face. We all agreed and watched as Tyler went up on stage. After he spoke with the DJ, everyone in the gym got silent and paid attention. The music started playing and everyone, including me, Drew, and Lauren, started dancing to the beat.

_Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, I wish there was another way out_

_Voices won't go away_

_They stay for days and days_

_They say some awful things, ways to make you fade away_

_I don't think no one's home_

_And we're just here alone_

_I better find you first, before you find the phone_

_You better run, better run, better run, yeah I'm coming after you_

_When you're sleeping at night, yeah there's nothing you can do_

_There's no place you can hide because I'm coming after you_

_I wish there was another way ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you_

_I wish there was another way ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you_

_I wish there was another way out (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)_

_I wish there was another way out (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)_

_I wish there was another way out_

_You gave up, I'll check and see_

_No one cares less than me_

_Dead wrong I guess you'll be_

_These voices won't let you leave_

_Got you down on bended knee_

_What should my next weapon be?_

_It's over you can't breathe_

_Just sit down and rest in peace_

_You better run, better run, better run, yeah I'm coming after you_

_When you're sleeping at night, yeah there's nothing you can do_

_There's no place you can hide because I'm coming after you_

_I wish there was another way ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you_

_I wish there was another way ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you_

_I wish there was another way out (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)_

_I wish there was another way out (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)_

_I wish there was another way out_

_Break it down; now put it back together again_

_I'll break it down, now put it back together again_

_Break it down; now put it back together again_

_I'll break it down, now put it back together again_

_I wish there was another way out (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)_

_I wish there was another way out (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)_

_I wish there was another way out_

We all cheered as Tyler finished singing. He instantly walked over to the DJ and talked to him before picking up the microphone for a second time. We all cheered him on as he prepared himself for the next song. I gotta say that I've never heard Tyler sing before and that voice is something else. The next song started playing and just like the first, everyone started dancing to the intense beat as Ty started singing.

_Nah, you don't know me_

_Lightning above and a fire below me_

_You cannot catch me, cannot hold me_

_You cannot stop, much less control me_

_When it rains, it pours_

_When the floodgates open, brace your shores_

_That pressure don't care when it breaks your doors_

_Say it's all you can take, better take some more_

_(Oh)_

_'Cause I know what it's like to test fate_

_Had my shoulders pressed with that weight_

_Stood up strong in spite of that hate_

_(Oh)_

_Night gets darkest right before dawn_

_What don't kill you makes you more strong_

_And I been waiting for it so long_

_The nights go on_

_Waiting for a light that never comes_

_I chase the sun_

_Waiting for a light that never comes_

_(Oh) (Oh) (Oh)_

_Waiting for a light that never comes_

_When I was young, they told me, they said_

_Make your bed, you lie in that bed_

_A king can only reign 'til instead_

_There comes that day it's "off with his head"_

_(Oh)_

_Night gets darkest right before dawn_

_What don't kill you makes you more strong_

_You'll have my mercy then when you're gone_

_The nights go on_

_Waiting for a light that never comes_

_I chase the sun_

_Waiting for a light that never comes_

_(Oh) (Oh) (Oh)_

_Waiting for a light that never comes_

_And I told them:_

_Nah, you don't know me_

_Lightning above and a fire below me_

_You cannot catch me, cannot hold me_

_You cannot stop, much less control me_

_When it rains, it pours_

_When the floodgates open, brace your shores_

_That pressure don't care, it breaks your doors_

_Say it's all you can take, better take some more_

_(Oh) (Oh) (Oh)_

_Waiting for a light that never comes_

_The nights go on_

_Waiting for a light that never comes_

_I chase the sun_

_Waiting for a light that never comes_

_(Oh) (Oh) (Oh)_

_Waiting for a light that never comes_

Everyone applauded as Tyler took a bow and walked off stage with people giving him a good pat on the back as he walked by. He started laughing as he approached the three of us we joined the laughter after a couple seconds. For the next two hours, we had dinner, talked with each other, and danced to the songs the came on during the dance. As I sat and watched couples dancing slowly with each other, Tyler walked over to me and held his hand out.

"Abigail, as a friend, will you dance with me?"

"I'd love to." I answered, smiling at my best friend as I took hold of his hand. We walked over to the empty dance space. We slowly began to dance before we both became lost in the music. I didn't mind dancing while others watched. I felt better now that I was out of my comfort zone. Tyler twirled me around and I spun back into his arms. Ty twirled me one more time before I spun back and he caught me. We both smiled at each other before the crowd cheered.


	5. New Day

**_I do not own Hollywood Undead_  
Nights Go On**

Chapter 5: New Day

_First Pov (Abigail)_

_December 9, 2016_

_8:45 PM_

Tyler went back up on stage after we had finished dancing with each other. It felt nice and comfortable to be with my best friend. I felt a little spark between us during our dance together. I stared into his beautiful, hazel green eyes the entire time and I saw a true friend. Tyler spoke with the DJ and picked up the microphone as everyone paid attention. We both smiled at each other and then he started talking.

"This song is telling people that I'm starting over and that it's a new day. It's also about that I've had a hard time trusting others. So, enjoy my final song for the night." Violins and pianos started playing the same tune and then a drum began its beats until eventually, a guitar played over all of that, starting the rocking beat of the song.

_So, anybody froze in the alley of scars_

_Mama, what you think he wasn't swimming with sharks_

_You think I'm evil now keep them kids in the dark_

_I got a gallon of gasoline and a chest full of hearts_

_So you hide behind the paper and the records that made me_

_Immunization, on papers I'm 18_

_Selling some rights for this Johnny come lately_

_Like fate in some bars, you think it's really going to change me?_

_From the bottom of bottles and it's right back to the top_

_It's a space in between where I keep getting caught_

_Yeah, I listen to these demons way more often than not_

_So I'll just keep on singing 'cause I don't wanna talk_

_'Cause I know, I know I'm not right_

_But I've got my whole life_

_And that's alright with me_

_It's a new day! A new day!_

_You have loved yourself and no one else_

_In a new day! A new day!_

_It's a broken life, what's left inside?_

_It's a new day! A new day!_

_You have loved yourself and no one else_

_It's a new day! How do we change?_

_With a broken life, what's left inside?_

_Today is my dream but tomorrow I choose_

_To stay awake and unseen, or sleep in oceans of blue_

_It's true the devil in me it's like speech you the freak_

_They say my tongue turns black every time I breathe_

_Pretend I'm just a thief; I'm not allowed to preach_

_But you can hear my words as they bleed through the streets_

_To underachieve has never been a disease_

_You know we can burn the earth with kerosene and a dream_

_The lynch of the mob and the powers that beat_

_They see me as a threat to the sheep, I'm looking for meat_

_I can see that light and feel the beat of the drums_

_I ain't finished yet I wanna cry when they come_

_'Cause I know, I know I'm not right_

_But I've got my whole life_

_And that's alright with me_

_It's a new day! A new day!_

_You have loved yourself and no one else_

_In a new day! A new day!_

_It's a broken life, what's left inside?_

_It's a new day! A new day!_

_You have loved yourself and no one else_

_It's a new day! How do we change?_

_With a broken life, what's left inside?_

_So, where do we go when there's nowhere left to crawl?_

_And what do we do when we thought we knew it all?_

_Now, we're surrounded by a world of lonely people_

_Am I'm the last one here, or the last one left to fall?_

_It's a new day! A new day!_

_You have loved yourself and no one else_

_In a new day! A new day!_

_It's a broken life, what's left inside?_

_It's a new day! A new day!_

_You have loved yourself and no one else_

_It's a new day! How do we change?_

_With a broken life, what's left inside?_

Everyone clapped and applauded for Tyler as he walked off stage and looked at me. He walked over to me and we hugged each other. He pulled out his iPhone and looked at the time. He then returned his attention to me. I couldn't resist the urge to look into his hazel green eyes at the moment.

"I gotta get going. I'll see you, Monday." Tyler said as he smiled at me. I hugged him once more before he left.

I stood there alone and thought about the friendship between me and Ty. I felt a spark between us during the time we were dancing and it felt…great.


End file.
